Shooting Star
Shooting Star (流れ星) is a Divine Class magic item that can grant wishes. Description Shooting Star is a special rare item as it cannot be obtained through normal means such as questing in YGGDRASIL. It is a Gachapon item, a lottery item that gives out limited-time rare items for players to obtain. Appearance Shooting Star appears as a simple ring that has no kinds of decorations whatsoever. Engraved upon it are three shooting stars that emitted a silver light. Abilities This super rare item, the「Shooting Star」ring, enables the use of the super-tier spell「Wish Upon a Star」three times. The three uses from this ring constitute the wearer not needing to use his experience points while making their wish. The super-tier spell imbued within the ring, Upon A Star, was one which consumed a percentage of one’s experience points to randomly generate an option for a wish. The number of possible wishes that appeared would be proportional to the amount of consumed experience. This meant that activating the ring/spell in exchange for ten percent of your total experience points would present a single choice, whereas consuming fifty percent would give five possible choices. There were quite a few wishes to choose from. According to a strategy website’s statistics, there were allegedly over two hundred of them. Additionally, there were some wishes which appeared more easily, and wishes which did not appear so easily, therefore it was horrifying magic where any carelessness could make the user waste a lot of experience. Also, magic casters who wanted to learn this super-tier magic had to reach level 95 first. Even in YGGDRASIL where it was easy to level up, reaching this level would still require a considerable amount of experience, therefore people hesitated whether or not to gamble their experience points on such a spell. The wishes one could make when casting Upon A Star from the ring were randomly generated, much like the original spell. However, through this ring, one was more likely to get useful selections and fewer joke selections. From a certain point of view, one might say this ring was a better version of the original super-tier spell which is learned. For instance, by sacrificing five levels that amount to 500% of the user's experience points, one could grant even greater wishes. Also, the maximum amount of wishes which would appear was ten which the user can pick from, and the magic had no casting time, therefore it truly was the most powerful cash item.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding In other words, when the user makes a wish, a smaller wish that consumes less levels or experience points were more likely to come true than a bigger one that requires more. However, if the wish failed, the experience would be burned and that would be the end of it.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off Trivia * This was the gacha item that Ainz gambled his entire year end bonus away just to obtain this item. * Yamaiko easily obtained it from the gacha machine, without much effort compared to Momonga as she got it on her first try. * It is actually the most powerful of all the rings in Momonga's possession. * Out of all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, only two possess this item: Momonga and Yamaiko. * Since this ring is only a divine class item, it is incapable of countering the effects of World Items. * There are over 200 possible wishes. * According to Ainz, decreasing the amount of time required to learn an ability was said to be the province of the super tier spell, Wish Upon A Star.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers References }} Gallery Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:Cash Items Category:Rings